the second Pokemon master
by bugging killer
Summary: Vinsent has loved the Pokemon anime as a child, 1 night he falls asleep and wakes up in the Kanto region in professor Oaks lab in the animes timeline! what will happen to Vinsent in the kanto regio
1. Chapter 1

The second master

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Vinsent.

Wake up, go to work, sleep for a few hours, eat, train and sleep some more.

But this was soon about to change.

Vinsent had always loved the Pokémon anime.

He thought though that Ash was sometimes really stupid.

To use Pikachu against Brock? That was stupid.

If I was a trainer I would do it much better then ash ever could. Thought Vinsent.

Vinsent was a man at the age of 24. He had long black hair, blue eyes, a sharp nose and a long beard.

It's time to call the local pizzamaker. Thought Vinsent as he got up and went over to the phone. This is the pizza express, what may we do for you. Said a male voice from the other side. I'd like a pizza delivered to me please. All right, your pizza will arrive in 15 minuts.

Vinsent stood up and went to the fridge to grab his trusty bottle of ice tea.

15 Minuts later.

Vinsent was sitting at the table eating his pizza.

After being done eating he stood up and looked at his watch.

Shit, I better get to bed.

Vinsent went up to his room before collapsing on his bed.

How nice would'nt be to start my own pokemon adventure in kanto. Thought vinsent. But pokemon is not real so that would never happen. Vinsent closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep.

A/n: any reviews and feedback is welcome. This is my first story so tell me what you think and what I can do better.


	2. Chapter 2

The second master chapter 2

a/n, hi all! Just thought I'd drop in with another chapter of the second master, again, reviews are welcome, as always, tell me what I can do better

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters., I only own my own char Vinsent

…

Vinsent woke up in what he thought was his bed.

Then he looked around, this was not his room.

Where was he?

Nice to see your awake! An old voice sounded.

What happened? Asked Vinsent

I found you out on root 1. Why would you sleep on the road? Asked the voice again.

Vinsent thought hard about it, he had to come up with a new background for himself if he was where he thought he was.

I think I fell asleep; I was searching for berries to bring home.

What's your name young man? Asked the voice.

I am Vinsent gredfuern.

Ah ok, my name is Samuel Oak.

I am the pokemon professor in Kanto.

Can I please get a mirror? Vinsent asked.

Yes sun, said the professor and handed him a mirror.

Vinsent looked at his own reflection and gasped, He looked younger, around 14 years old, the hair was much shorter than it was yesterday, and, where was his beard?

So, where do you come from? Asked the old professor.

Vinsent looked over to the man around the age of 65.

He had to think up a town for now.

I am from Sinibar island.

Oh ok. The professor went out from the room.

I have always wanted to start my own journey.

And now I may have the opportunity.

Vinsent closed his eyes thinking of all the pokemon he would catch.

The next morning Vinsent awoke to the smell of fried eggs.

He sat up and saw the professor coming in through the door with a plate filled with eggs and hotdogs.

Here is your breakfast. The professor said before handing him the plate.

Eat well! He said before leaving the room.

Vinsent began eating the food.

20 Minutes later Vinsent stood up before leaving the room.

He searched for the professor before finding him near the ranch where all the pokemon wir.

Hi Vinsent, my lad! The old professor said.

I need to ask you something professor. Said vinsent.

How old do you need to be in order to be able to leave on your pokemon journey? Asked Vinsent.

It is currently 13. The professor said.

But it was 10 in the anime Vinsent thought for himself.

Why did you ask?

I just wanted to kno if, if it would be ok if I could go on a journey? Vinsent asked.

I think we can fiks that.

Just meet me out here tomorrow morning.

Ok professor! Vinsent said as he ran back to the room he had been in


	3. chapter 3Chapter 3

a/n

welcome to the third chapter of the second master.

As always reviews are welcome and flamers will be ignored.

And for those who will ask later not this story will not be a romance story.

With all that aside, let's get on with the chapter! …

Chapter 3

Vinsent was awake the next morning.

He searched around the bed and found a bag there.

I need to get dressed, Vinsent thought as he looked in the, familiar looking bag.

This bag, I think I remember it.

But he couldn't have slept with the bag when whatever godly force transported him here?

Vinsent pulled out a green short with red stripes on it and a green shirt.

Then he went out into the main lab area.

Good morning, I trust you have slept well? The professor asked him.

Yes, Vinsent said.

Your breakfast is on the table, the Professor said.

Vinsent sat down and began eating his breakfast which consisted of some fried eggs and bacon.

Then he stood up and went out to the professor's ranch

Yesterday you asked if you could start your own journey? The professor asked him.

Yes, I did, Vinsent said.

I am happy to say that it will be fixed shortly.

First we need to fix you your own starter.

Speaking of journeys, Shit! I do not have enough Pokémon for the other trainers who are starting their journeys! The professor screamed.

Can you please show me the Kanto starters? Vinsent asked.

Just a min, the professor said before walking over to a shelf and retrieving 3 pokéballs.

The Kanto starters right now are Bulbasaur the grass type, Charmander the fire type and Squirtle the water type Pokémon.

I have always wanted a Charmander, Vinsent thought to himself. But if I get Charmander it may change the timelines.

Then he decided. I don't give a shit.

Vinsent walked over and snatched the pokeball from the professor's hand.

I choose Charmander, vinsent said.

Fine choice. I will just fix the pokedex for you then, The professor said as he walked over to his pc.

10 Min later the professor returned with a pokedex in hand just as a knock was heard at the professor's door.

…

a/n

And you all can guess who that is! I will upload longer chapters from now on, what do you all think of that?


	4. Chapter 4

A/n

Welcome to chapter 4 of the second master! Updates are going to be a bit slower then they already are but I will try doing longer chapters.

See the disclaimer in the above chapter…

Chapter 4

The professor went out and opened the door.

Hi grandpa, I have come to get my starter Pokémon! An arrogant voice said.

Come in. The professor said as he started walking towards Vinsent.

A boy of around the age of 13 walked in with the professor.

Who is this kid? The boy asked the professor.

His name is Vinsent, The professor said.

I am Gary Oak and I am the best there is in the town of Pallet! The boy said.

Let's get your starter and pokedex! The professor said before going to the shelf and grabbing the 2 remaining Pokéballs.

The Kanto starters are bulb…

I already know who I want and who the starters are and I choose Squirtle! Gary said before snatching the Pokéball with the water symbol.

Why can't he behave like Vinsent? The professor thought to himself as he went over to his pc and began programming/fixing Gary's pokedex.

Just then another knock sounded at the door.

I am coming! The professor screamed before running to the door and opening it.

A girl stepped inside.

She looked to be around the same age as Vinsent.

So nice to finally see you here leaf! The professor said.

Professor who is this? Leaf asked him Pointing to Vinsent.

This is Vinsent from Sinibar Island.

Hi, the name is leaf green! The girl said to Vinsent.

My name is Vinsent he said to her. Nice to meet you

So, leaf, what Pokémon do you want? The professor asked her.

I choose Bulbasaur! Leaf said before grabbing the pokeball with a grass symbol on it.

Let's fix you your pokedex now, The professor went over to his pc again and began typing on it.

Do it fast! I have a car waiting for me with my superawsome girls! Gary said.

10 Min later 3 Kanto pokedexes came out on a metal plate.

Here are your pokedexes. The professor said and handed them over to the new trainers.

Thanks! The trainers said.

Gotta go! It was nice meeting you Vinsent, smell you all later! Gary said before leaving through the door.

That grandson of mine, the professor muttered.

Now I only need to give you your pokéballs! The professor said before going to his shelf and grabbing 10 pokeballs and handing 5 to each of them.

Now you are set to go! The old man said.

The 2 trainers left the lab soon after.

Vinsent walked around the not so big Pallet town before leaving through the gates leading to root 1.

All right. From what I know the first gym that I can do at this level is the one in Putar.

The leader is brock who uses stone type Pokémon so I need to teach Charmander iron tail or attacks that can pack a punch. Vinsent thought to himself as he continued walking through root 1.

He wasn't ash who scanned every Pokémon he saw. Who needed to do such a stupid thing? Vinsent thought.

While walking Vinsent stumbled upon an Abra.

But Abra are never around root 1 are they? Vinsent thought.

Well then, I will just have to catch it before that boy comes along.

Charmander, go! Tackle the Abra! Vinsent yelled.

His Charmander obeyed the command and ran full force at abra into a tackle attack.

Abra Cried out before slashing his claws at Charmander.

Dodge! Vinsent said and Charmander jumped out of the way of the slash attack.

All Charmander should know ember? Vinsent thought before screaming, Charmander! Use ember on Abra!.

Charmander opened his mouth and blu a tiny ember at Abra.

Abra staggered as he was hit.

I will need to make that attack stronger, Vinsent thought before saying, now tackle him

Abra shouted out as he was hit before falling down to the ground.

Bingo! Vinsent thought before throwing a Pokéball at the abras hed.

The pokéball shook 3 times before clicking signifying a successful catch.

Vinsent grabbed the pokeballs before releasing Abra.

Who, are you, young, one? A mental voice said to Vinsent just as he felt a probing in his hed.

I am Vinsent! He thought.

Vinsent continued walking before finally stopping at a clearing.

This is a good spot to train wile I make dinner! Vinsent said.

Charmander, use your ember attack on that rock and focus on how much fire you release.

Abra, you focus on lifting those small rocks on the side and try holding them for as long as you can, Vinsent said as he began preparing dinner which consisted of soup and some berries for the Pokémon he had found.

10 Min later.

Come here everyone, dinner is ready! Vinsent shouted.

Char! Braa! The Pokémon said before walking towards Vinsent.

After eating Vinsent packed everything into his bag before saying to his Pokémon, show me what you have learned.

Charmander first you use ember on the rock! Vinsent said

Charmander opened his mouth and blu a good-sized ember out.

Abra! Show me for how long you can hold this medium sized rock! Vinsent said.

Abra began focusing his powers and lifted the rock up.

Abra managed to hold the rock up for 5 minutes before dropping it down again.

Good job the both of you! Vinsent said before standing up.

It's time to continue the journey.

Vinsent continued walking until he was stopped by a girl.

I challenge you to a battle! The girl said.

I accept! Vinsent said.

Go odish! The girl screamed.

Go Charmander! Use ember on the Odish! Vinsent shouted.

Charmander blasted a good-sized ember at the odish.

Odish screamed in pain before it fell down, knocked out.

This was just too easy, don't trainers train there Pokémon at all or do they train them like ash? Vinsent thought for himself as the girl ran crying away.

Suddenly his pokedex began speaking.

Awarded 25 Pokédollars for defeating a trainer in battle, your Ballance is currently at 975 pokédollars!

I will need to buy more items from the next city, Vinsent thought before continuing walking.

On the way he battled many wild Pokémon and trainers.

Quite far Vinsent could hear the cries of a flock of Speero.

Now it's happening, now ash is going to steel that bike and crash it, Vinsent thought as he continued the long walk.

Vinsent battled more trainers before finally reaching a city.

This is viridian city, Vinsent thought as he began searching for the Pokémon center.

On the way he was stopped by an officer jenny.

Stop right there! Show me your ID! The officer said.

Here, Vinsent said and handed her his Pokedex.

I am Dexter, I am programmed for Pokémon trainer Vinsent from Sinibar island.

Your fine to go, be careful though, there have been thieves in the city calling themselves team Rocket.

Vinsent already knew about the 2 whana be criminals.

He continued his way towards the poke center and arrived there shortly after.

What can I do for you? The nurse joy said.

Can you heal my Pokémon? Vinsent asked.

Just put them in the pokeballs and give them to me.

Vinsent did so and looked around for a chair.

He sat down and began thinking.

Suddenly the door opened and a boy of about 13 entered the Pokémon center.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vinsent looked on at the proceedings infrunt of him.

Nurse joy! Please help my Pikachu! The boy said.

The nurse came out and looked at the boys Pikachu.

How could you let your Pokémon get in this condition? The nurse asked the boy.

This is just like ash, Vinsent thought as he looked on.

I will just let Ash deal with team rocket when they come, Vinsent thought before standing up and going to the cafe

There he began eating some rise.

After eating Vinsent went out into the lobby and was greeted by someone screaming.

You will pay me back for what you have done to my bike.

Vinsent looked around until he saw an orange haired girl.

This must be Misty Vinsent thought to himself as he looked on.

Misty grabbed her mallet from out of nowhere and began hitting Ash in the face with it.

Owh! Owh! Owh! Owh! Ash screamed.

All right I will pay you back but I needed to get Pikachu to safety! Ash said.

He is in the emergency area.

Is it Sirius? Misty asked.

Yes, Ash said.

Just then a lot of smoke filled the air and laughter sounded.

***I will not insert their motto***

Your team rocket! Ash said.

Afcorse you idiot, Vinsent thought.

We are here to steal your Pokémon! The girl Jessie said.

Vinsent just sat there watching before James went over to him.

Give us your Pokémon! James said.

No, Vinsent said.

You brat! James said before trying to knock Vinsent to the Floor.

Vinsent was surprised.

In the anime they were just idiots so what has happened to them?

Vinsent got ready before punching James wile sending out Charmander and abra just as James sent out his koffing.

Charmander blasted koffing with an ember attack while abra used slash.

Vinsent punched James in the nose.

James screamed as his nose started bleeding.

Then he kicked Vinsent in the stumic.

Vinsent was sent down to the floor out of breath.

He got up and backhanded James across the face.

At the other side Jessie was beating the crap out of Ash.

Take this you shit! Jessie screamed before kicking Ash in the nose.

Ash flu backwards and landed onto the ground.

Vinsent got ready again before screaming, you are smarter than I thought! Then he kicked James in the private.

James squealed before crashing down to the ground.

Just then an officer Jenny came inside the center.

What is happening here! She asked.

You're the criminals! The officer said before attacking Jessie.

Vinsent looked on as the officer grabbed Jessie in a choke hold.

Gragree, Jessie gurgled.

Vinsent suddenly saw a feline Pokémon run towards Jessie.

The Pokémon lunged at the officer and sank his fangs into her leg.

The officer screamed in pain before she dropped Jessie down to the ground.

Jessie and James took this chance, grabbed Meowth and fled the center.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh my leg! Jenny screamed.

Where Meowth had bitten was a gigantic hole with blood sprouting out of it.

We need to get you and that boy checked out now! The nurse said as she got up from behind a table wile pointing at a broken and bloody form.

Wow! Vinsent thought, that's a lot of blood Ash has.

Yung man, you need to be looked at! The nurse said.

Vinsent recalled his Pokémon before following the nurse

a/n

In this story team Rocket are more ruff then before!

Any reviews are welcome and flamers will be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was 5 days later that Vinsent, ash and the officer was let out from the Pokémon center though, the nurse had to amputate the officers' leg.

But it had been Ash who had been in the wirs condition.

It's time to go into the creepy forest! Misty said.

Where all those dirty bugs live.

Hey, both you and I are heading to the forest so why don't we stick together? Ash said.

Vinsent didn't want to but someone had to protect Ash.

All right! Vinsent said before they began walking into the forest.

Vinsent was irritated.

Ash had asked him why he was training his Pokémon so intensely.

It's to do them ready for brocks Pokémon! Vinsent said for the time.

But do you have to go so hard on them? Ash said.

Pokémon training is not only about cuddling with your Pokémon! It's a trainer's job to train them! Vinsent sneered.

Stop there! A voice said and a sword was pointed at Vinsent's throght.

Get that sword away from my neck! Vinsent screamed before kicking the guy in the tummy.

I am samurai and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! The boy groaned before standing up.

No, I will battle you! Ash said as he stepped forward.

Leave this shit to me! Vinsent screamed.

No! Ash said.

Then he sent out his newly catched Caterpie.

If that's what you want! Vinsent growled Before he sent out his Charmander.

Charmander, burn that worm! Vinsent said.

Charmander blasted Caterpie with an ember attack.

Cateeeeeeee! Caterpie screamed before collapsing.

Caterpie are you all right? Ash said as he scooped up Caterpie.

Capeeeeeee, Caterpie groaned.

You bastered! Ash screamed.

All right you can fight him! But you're as bad as team rocket!

Slap!

Vinsent had lifted his fist and had punched Ash across the face.

Never compare me to them! You, under, stand? Vinsent sneered.

Ash are you ok? Misty said before she ran to Ashes side.

Why did you punch him! Misty screamed glaring at Vinsent.

He deserved it! Vinsent said.

Let's get on with the battle! He said to the samurai.


End file.
